Corey Riffin
Full Name Corey Jaron Riffin Aliases Core, The Riff Man, Front Man Age 17 Gender Male Hair Color Blue (Naturally) Race Caucasian Eye Color Blue Friends Laney Penn, Kin Kujira, Kon Kujira, Nick Mallory, Kate Persky, Allie Day, Mina Beff (mixed), Mayor Mellow (mixed), Barney , Madison Deanglo, Grace Pendiskiza Trina Riffin, Mina Beff (mixed), Carrie Beff, Kim Kagami, Konnie Kagami, Lenny Nepp, Mayor Mellow (mixed), The Orb Experience Love Interest Laney Penn (possibly) Relatives Mr. Riffin (adoptive father), Trina Riffin (biological sister), Cylus Riffin (great, great grandfather) Faction Grojband Location Peaceville First Appearance Grojband Pilot Latest Appearance Hear Us Rock Part 2 Voice Actor Lyon Smith Corey Jaron Riffin is the main character and protagonist of Grojband. He is a 13 year old boy as well as the lead singer of a garage band with his friends called Grojband. He is voiced by Lyon Smith. Contentshide 1 Biography 1.1 Concept Biography 1.2 Early Childhoood 1.3 Starting up Grojband 2 Appearance 3 Personality 3.1 Corey's Emotionality 4 Relationships 4.1 Trina Riffin 4.2 Laney Penn 4.3 Kin Kujira 4.4 Kon Kujira 4.5 Nick Mallory 4.6 Mayor Mellow 4.7 Kate and Allie 4.8 Carrie Beff 4.9 The Newmans 5 Quotes 6 Episodes Focusing on Corey 7 Trivia 8 Gallery 8.1 Production 9 References 10 See also BiographyEdit Concept BiographyEdit Corey Riffin Riffing Corey Riffin is a cute, quirky thirteen year old boy who's popular with the dudes and even more so with the ladies. This is all because he's a charismatic guitar player with his very own garage band. His confidence with music, people, and day-to-day life is unparalleled. He isn’t cocky, but he’ll stand up to anyone or anything that gets in the way of him or his band. He is a very determined guy who will always complete whatever goals he sets himself up to without flaking out. Corey has a knack for making things go his way. He always seems to just have everything always falling perfectly into place whenever he wants something, and if they’re not, you can always bet he’s got a clever plan up his sleeve to turn things around. Corey also has A.D.D. 1 which has derailed the band’s plans, sending them off on wild, unrelated tangents on occasion. Not only this, but Corey also has some bizarre O.C.D. rituals which have him being known to make him always need to book a gig at any place any chance he get's not being able to let even one slip by. Corey doesn't ever let these quirks let him down. Instead of seeing these as mental disorders, he sees them as special abilities that he acts on to help him accomplish things and sure enough, it actually works. Whenever Corey has a clever idea, he says “I've got a crazy plan that just might work." This is his catchphrase which he uses in almost every episode and whenever he uses it, it's safe to say that this crazy plan surely will work. Corey knows that being the bands trusted leader is a super sweet gig and a great privilege that he is thankful to have. Although he may seem off in his own world at times, he always remembers that with great power, comes great responsibility and he’d never let the band down. Corey always comes through and can always be trusted. Okay sure, having the band’s success riding on his shoulders can be a bit heavy - but the band’s behind him 110%. They know Corey’s got the skills to pull it off which is stealing a bunch of Trina’s tripped out thoughts from her secret diary and turn them into a song because of his lack of writing his own good lyrics. Although this seems to be going good for them now, the band hopes it doesn't last too long cuz messin’ with Trina can take a lot out of a person. Needless to say, Corey will do anything to get Trina’s lyrics. He knows that her words are the cheese to his rock-aroni, so his main objective is to keep his sister's life looking like a Spanish soap opera until he can crack the whole lyric writing thing. If anyone found out he was rippin' these lyrics, it would be fatal to the reputation he's trying to maintain. Early ChildhooodEdit A childhood memory of Corey and Trina Corey Riffin and his older sister, Trina, were biologically related siblings in an adoption center and they were both one day adopted by a man known only as Mr. Riffin 2. Mr. Riffin was a single father 3, so he raised them all on his own. Little else is known about Corey's early childhood and only a few short flashbacks of him as a child have been seen in the series. It is implied that Trina used to love him dearly and care for him when she was really young, as shown in "Dreamreaver Part 2." However, this has long since subsided and the siblings are now at bitter war. In the episode "Indie Road Rager," it was shown by a flashback that Trina had hated Corey back when she was a little toddler, meaning that it was a really long time ago back when Trina got along with Corey. It was always Corey's destiny to play music and start up his own band, ever since he was a little kid. He fist wanted to do this from a kids TV show, which had a colorful mechanical band called The Bubble Bunch Band. This inspired him into starting up with own band, a wish that would later come true. In the episode "Bee Bop A Loofah," it was shown that Corey had an interest in playing the guitar ever since he was a toddler. Starting up GrojbandEdit Cloudy with a Chance of Malt Balls At some point in Corey's life (most likely somewhere around the age of a kid), Corey had started up a garage band with his friends Kin Kujira, Kon Kujira, and Laney Penn. Corey became the lead singer and guitarist, Kin became the keyboardist, Kon became the drummer, and Laney became the bassist and they named their band Grojband. Together, they all played some music and sang some already existing songs and realized that they were all amazing at playing music and singing. However, when it came to them writing their own lyrics for their own songs, they realized that they were terrible at writing lyrics. Fortunately, Corey found a way to get lyrics from his sister's diary. Trina would always write about her problems in her diary when she got really mad about something to help get her emotions out. Corey took a look in her diary for fun to see what she wrote and found that her diary entries were really well worded and profound and he realized that they would make perfect lyrics for a song. It was from that moment on they used Trina's diary entries as lyrics for all of their songs and their band became awesome. Corey is the kind of guy who greets every day with a smile and enthusiasm. He is a fun loving, adventurous and funny dude that almost never feels any negative feelings (excluding fear). He always has a great adventure packed up in his crazy brain. He has quite a bit of quirks, and is always getting into some sticky situations. However, he is always finding a clever way to weasel his way out of every single problem that may face him, revealing him to be a creative quick thinker. Corey's mind works in a very inconsistent pattern, as he always comes obsessed with doing something completely different than the last and he gets over these obsessions as quick as he gets them. To sum up, his mind is very clever and he can think of a very ingenious plan to do something important in a very short amount of time and he never fails at doing anything no matter how deep in trouble he'll get himself into. Corey's EmotionalityEdit Corey's emotions are not too complicated. They are almost always statically set on happiness and and he's good at keeping a straight face and chipper attitude at most times. Usually, he will express some fear when it's fitting for the situation though and when he does, he really lets it all out. He rarely expresses anger, but, when Trina, his worst enemy, takes away something extremely precious to him (usually his reputation or his ability to play music), he throws away his usually calm approach and becomes much more aggressive. Such an example occurs in Wish Upon a Jug. He additonally expresses a small steam of anger when it comes to The Newmans because they are some true competition and they will not go down nearly as easy as Trina, as evidenced in Rock the House. Other times when Corey became furious include No Strings Attached, "Love in a Nethervator", It's in the Card and Dueling Buttons because of an offensive remark, hours of elevator music, an angry scream and Trina's uprising respectively. Despite this, he usually sticks to that calm approach, most likely because he knows that he'll always be able to reign superior upon his enemies. Another thing to note is that it's not just negative feelings that he ignores but some positive feelings too. For instance, love is very foreign to Corey and he knows nothing about it, as seen in the episode "All You Need is Cake". This doesn't make things easy for Laney because of her secret crush on him that he is completely oblivious to, resulting in Laney's chances with him being drastically lowered. However, hope still exists as in Curse of the Metrognome, Corey and Laney kissed and he appeared to enjoyed it, indicating that he can hide and control his emotions rather well. Aside from this, he feels a variety of sad emotions at times, such as in All You Need Is Cake when Kin and Kon quit the band, and Corey shed a single tear. In "Grin Reaper", when Corey was singing a depressing song to everyone in Peaceville, he made a tear come from his eye. This seemed to have been done on purpose as he was intending to make everyone sad, indicating once more that when though Corey never expresses his emotions, he is really good at controlling them. His last and most notable time expressing sadness would be in Hear Us Rock Part 2, when he was defeated by Trina for once. He acted very just about this and accepted this defeat pretty easily, but not happily at all. It should be noted that Corey's reaction is exactly what made Trina accidentally ruin her own victory, resulting in the band saving the world from destruction. RelationshipsEdit Trina RiffinEdit For more information about this section, visit: Corey and Trina Gross Pig Hug Corey and Trina have a classic sibling rivalry with each other. Trina hates Corey with a burning passion and she is extremely rude to him, which comes to no surprise, as she treats him just as horribly as she treats everyone else (other than Nick Mallory). However, Corey is generally level headed and will not get angered by Trina's actions, but still enjoys giving her trouble with her attempts to win over Nick Mallory. On rare occasion, he will become immensely angry such as in Wish Upon a Jug or Dueling Buttons. For the most, Corey and his band go to great lengths to make Trina mad, so that she will go into said Diary Mode and write the lyrics they need for a song. Corey still shows to have some respect for Trina when he makes her go into diary mode as seen in some episodes, as he will make her go into a Love Diary Mode where instead of angering her, he'll overjoy her. Both of which give lyrics that are just as good. In Dreamreaver Part 2, it's revealed that there was a time when Trina did care about Corey, back when she went by the name Katrina, but this nice version of her was imprisoned in her mind by the real Trina. Laney PennEdit For more information about this section, visit: Corey and Laney Corey and Laney are in love Corey and Laney are bandmates and childhood best friends. Unbeknownst to Corey, Laney has a secret crush on him, but is unable to bring herself to tell him. Early in the series Corey seems to be completely oblivious to this, and does not exhibit the slightest indication of returning her feelings. 5 He does, however, view her as a close friend, but treats her as he would treat a boy rather than a lover, which has become a running gag in the series. Laney is easily annoyed by the treatment she receives from him, but generally shrugs it off. He also has a strange habit of frequently making physical contact with her, but this is more due to Corey's friendly personality and treats everyone this way. Regardless, Laney loves it whenever Corey does this and will become love-struck afterwards. Both of them also refer to each other by nicknames such as Corey calling Laney "Lanes", while Laney refers to him as "Core". On rare occasions (especially late in the series), there are signs he does acknowledge that she's a girl, and gives hints that he loves her, such as in Pop Goes the Bubble, or Girl Fest. It is implied that he may have finally gained feelings for her in the episode Curse of the Metrognome where the two of them share their first (albeit accidental) kiss, with both of them noticeably enjoying the moment. As of the moment, the two have yet to start an official relationship.67 Kin KujiraEdit For more information about this section, visit: Corey, Kin, and Kon Corey and Kin fist bump Kin and Corey are good friends as well as bandmates. Both are also quite close with Kin's brother Kon, with the three of them getting along quite well. Kin is very handy to have by Corey's side, being a source of endless whacky inventions; such as the Grojcar in Indie Road Rager, or the One Man Band Pack in Rock the House. They are either a huge help to Corey's scheme, or a major annoyance, either way something unexpected will usually occur. Kin is also generally more complacent with going along with Corey's plans than Laney is. All in all, the two are good friends virtually all the time. Kon KujiraEdit For more information about this section, visit: Corey, Kin, and Kon Corey and Kon Kon is Corey's friend and fellow bandmate. He is in the band with him and he always plays along with him and wants to do things with him as a friend. Although Kon likes his brother Kin more and seems to have a stronger and more in depth relationship with him, Kon is very loyal to Corey and is always willing to do what he tells him to do so long as he can do it with his brother Kin. Kon will sometimes go too far with this though and he will often times do stupid things that will get him painfully hurt or put in huge danger to help the band. Nick MalloryEdit For more information about this section, visit: Corey and Nick Corey and Nick Nick Mallory and Corey don't really interact with each other in the show very often, but it is implied that they are good friends. They seem to talk to each other about things in episodes such as "Cloudy with a Chance of Malt Balls" when Corey came up to Nick on the streets and they both talked about Cherry Grapestain and her movie. In the episode That's My Jam, Nick acknowledged the fact that he's friends with Corey and they hugged after Corey won the Jam Competition. In the episode Hear Us Rock Part 1, Nick and Corey were sitting at the ice cream store and talking about the apocalypse. Mayor MellowEdit For more information about this section, visit: Corey and Mayor Mellow Mayor Mellow tells about how good they are Corey and Mayor Mellow are usually portrayed as being good friends, but Mayor Mellow is often annoyed by Corey's more ridiculous antics, and although he usually enjoys Grojband's songs sometimes he believes they disturb the quiet serenity that he desires for Peaceville. Similarly, the ridiculous restrictions Mayor Mellow puts up are a constant challenge to Corey if he wants to land a gig. Mayor Mellow will sometimes try and stop Corey from playing music. This causes the two to sometimes clash, but usually the problem is resolved by the end of the episode, where Mayor Mellow will thank Grojband for performing their song, helping to rid the problem of the episode or offer them a chance to play more gigs. While Corey will often thank the Mayor for his cooperation, but apologetically turn down his offers to let them continue playing, as he almost always changes his mind by the end. Kate and AllieEdit Group Hug For more information about this section, visit: Kate, Allie, and Corey Kate and Allie are Corey's biggest fans. They are both obessed with him and they love everything about him. They will constantly go out of their way to do what he wants, follow him around, and scream to show how much they love him and his band. In the episode "Group Hug," their love for him was taken to the extreme, where it's revealed they built a shrine for Corey and the band in their house which also had an exact replica of the Garage, though they made it a mirror image as they thought being exactly the same would be too creepy. They go so far as to kidnap Corey and the band, (whilst catering to their every need), because they loved him so much, and wished to know if he loved him in return. Carrie BeffEdit For more information about this section, visit: Grojband and The Newmans Corey vs Carrie Out of all of The Newmans, Corey by far hates Carrie the most. Carrie is always trying (and failing) to make her band a bigger and better band than Grojband and Corey is always trying to keep his band bigger and better than theirs. The two of them both have a rivalry with each other where they will constantly get into band battles of which Corey always wins. However, in the episode "Rock the House," it was implied that Carrie had beaten Corey in a pinball competition. In the episode "Kon-Fusion," Corey and Carrie agreed that they would both get along with each other long enough to write a crossover song. They ended up getting their bodies fused together and they actually became fond of each other and seemed to act slightly friendly toward each other. They both learned so much about each other and their lives and got along a lot better then they expected they would. At the end of the episode, they had their bodies defused again and they most likely became rivals again after that. The NewmansEdit For more information about this section, visit: Grojband and The Newmans Corey Riffin hates the Newmans' guts, and is eager to show it. The Newmans are Grojband's rival bands and Corey's worst enemies other than his sister. Grojband is a bigger band than the Newmans and they are always trying to take the spotlight away from them. Fortunately for them, Grojband always stops them and keeps their title as a bigger and better band than The Newmans. In the episode Kon-Fusion, Grojband and The Newmans agreed to team up and sing a song together that's a mixture of their music. When they did, each member of Grojband seemed to have developed a friendship with the member of The Newmans that they were together with. By the ending of the episode, they started to grow apart and it is implied that they go back to being enemies